1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cushion insert for a strap. More particularly, the present invention is related to straps for a device or garment, such as a brassiere, having a cushion insert.
2. Description of Related Art
Many items require a strap that traverses one or more shoulders of a user to aid in supporting the weight of a carried object. For example, a backpack, a piece of luggage, a briefcase, a purse, a sport equipment bag, and other items can include a strap that traverses a user's shoulder(s)
Additionally, garments such as a medical sling, a brassiere, a woman's bathing suit, a leotard, and other garments, can aid in supporting a portion of a wearer's body. In these applications, the garment can include one or more straps positioned to traverse the wearer's shoulder(s) and, thus, transfer a portion of the supported load to the shoulders.
In order to improve the comfort to the wearer, some straps have included padding, cushioning, and/or load spreading surfaces incorporated into the strap.
However, there is a continuing desire for new and better cushion straps to further increase the comfort of a wearer.